


lights

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Christmas lights, Santa and Christmas music.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Kudos: 5





	lights

"All in the car the Christmas light display opens in 30 minutes and it takes 30 minutes to get there."

Ronan hollered as he swung his car keys in his hand.

Matthew, ronin's little brother was putting on his shoes, Opal, Ronans adopted dream daughter was currently in the kitchen eating more spoons, Ronan side he would have to dream up some more spoons. and Adam ronan's husband was getting there 3 month old adopted son Laurel into his cute little outfit so they can get some cute pictures with Santa, if Laurel didn't start crying that is.

five minutes later everybody was set and ready to go and they managed to get everybody into the car.

* * *

As they pulled into a drive-thru restaurant to grab some burgers Adam pulled out his phone to buy the tickets online for the light display.

"What all is this place going to have?" Opel ask.

" 1 minute opal." Ronan said as he pulled up to the ordering station of the restaurant.

"Welcome to Benny's burgers, what can I get for you?"

Ronan read the mealboard before answering the fast-food worker.

"Yes all have two number eights one with extra pickles and a coke with one of those an orange pop with the other and as well as.... what did you want Maddie? the number 10? okay that's well ad a number 10 to that with a large fry and a chocolate milkshake what's up as well as two of your lettuce and breaded chicken wraps and that will be it. "

"Very well sir. your total comes to $30.44. you can pay at the first window."

Ronin sat back in the car seat and grumbled about the price of food.

While Ronin was ordering Adam turned towards the back seat to answer Opals question.

"Well Opal the website said that there drive-thru is 2 Miles With Over 3.8 Million Lights. and apparently their theme is around the world and then they have a Christmas Village where will be getting pictures with Santa with you as well as Laurel."

At this point they had pulled up to the window to get their food and once it was in the car Ronan passed it to Adam who started handing it out to the occupants of the car.

* * *

Once they got to the park they had to sit in a long line but they could already see some of the lights from the display as they creep closer to where they would pay.

"Hey Ronan, that sign there says that turn our radio station to 1.6."

Ronan reach forward and fiddled with the radio stations till they got the right station once they got up to the ticket taker Adam pull the tickets up on his phone and the lady scan the barcode.

"kay you're all set. have a good evening."  
Ronan just nodded as they continued the drive through the line.

* * *

The Christmas lights were beautiful. some look like candy canes, some look like lollipops others look like animals some of Ronan's favorites was when they went under and through the light up tunnels.

They even had a tribute for the military branches.

When they hit the end of the display it led them to the parking lot of Santa's Village. Adam and Ronan made sure that Opel was securely attached to one of them, they didn't need her wandering off and eating something that she wasn't supposed to.

It was very quick and easy once they went through the opening and entered a giant open space area. they wandered to the left and soon came across the line that was for seeing Santa so they stood in line.

Once they managed to get the pictures with both of the children, thankfully the three month old didn't cause a fuss and thankfully let them Place him and Opals arms for the picture. once that was done and they got there downloadable code they left that building and made their way diagonally down towards a small petting zoo.

They looked at one another and Ronan stepped back keeping opal with him and they had a small talk before the Little Fawn girl was allowed to enter the petting zoo. Adam bought enough little carrots for everybody to be able to feed the animals and then after that they all got on to the carousel, well everybody besides Ronan.

After the carousel Ronan bought them all a cup of hot chocolate warm them up since it was cold and then they made their way back to the car to go home.

on the way back to the Barnes Adam hadwin to look in the backseat and see that all three of the occupants had fallen asleep he turned and gave Ronan a smile before he started to hum along to the lightly playing Christmas music.

He was happy that even in the midst of This Global pandemic if they were able to find a little bit of Christmas joy.


End file.
